Una Nueva Esperanza
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: Una nueva oportunidad se han dado para el Renaciono Equipo Noble junto al veterano Jefe Maestro viajan a un nuevo mundo que se les necesitan de su ayuda y a si acabar siglos del dominio del Imperio. Ellos son la ultima esperanza para los Rebeldes y Night Raid..Elementos de CoD y Marvel...Basado en el Manga y Halo 5 Guardians.


_**Una Nueva Esperanza**_

 _ **En un lugar muy muy lejano de la galaxia**_

 _ **Planeta Reach**_

 _ **30 de agosto del 2552**_

 _ **A pocas horas de la caída y fin del Planeta Reach**_

Nos encontrábamos nuevamente en una base en ruinas de la USNC donde hace pocas horas se habría librado una gran lucha entre las fuerzas de los Marines y Spartans ante el ejército invasor del Covenant habían invado al Planeta Reach con suma agresividad exterminando a la mayoría de los defensores humanos que habitaban en este planeta inhóspito ya muerto donde se mostraba un clima hostil con tormenta de arena y y truenos resonando en el planeta reach.

el único sobreviviente del planeta era también el último miembro aún con vida del Equipo Noble con el nombre de su identificación SPARTAN-B312 o mejor conocido como Noble Seis alias ''Lobo Solitario'' donde apenas 1 semana luchando en esta batalla había perdido a todos sus compañeros bueno sus...amigos/as en el planeta Reach...aun recordaba su primer día donde llego al Planeta.

 **-Inicio de Flashback-**

-Una Cosa Noble Seis...He visto tu Dossier, incluso lo que la ONI quería ocultar. Me alegro tenerte con tus habilidades, Pero somos un equipo, dejemos todo eso de Lobo Solitario ¿Vale? -Comento Noble 1 a su nuevo integrante de su equipo Noble a Lobo Solitario y este asintió a la orden de su nuevo lider.

-Si señor (Lo intentare)- Pensó Noble Seis al ver que tendría que estar nuevamente en un equipo y esperaba que su reputación no dañara a sus compañeros y cumplir con su deber en Reach.

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

Al ver su inevitable muerte por parte de Noble Seis, agarro todo el armamento que había en la base y dando una última despedía a sus compañeros caídos en Reach y si tenía que morir, Morirá peleando como un Spartan.

-(Ya habrá para otra ocasión...)-Fue lo único que pensó Noble Seis al dirigirse a su última batalla donde comenzó a eliminar a oleadas de invasores del Covenant de Grunts, Jacklass eran fáciles, el problema eran los astutos Elites que lo estaban acorralando como una presa indefensa, donde el Spartan le dio caza a todo elite que tratara de matarlo pero no salió completamente ileso ya que fue herido en su cuerpo varios impactos de plasma en el torso y cristales incrustados en las extremidades, y ver que sus defensas habían caído, decidió quitarse el casco donde aun seguía grabando su última pelea, donde fue herido de muerte y con las ultimas fuerzas logro abatir a varios elites que querían darle el golpe de gracia y en un último suspiro fue abatido al ser empalado con una Espada de Energía por uno de los Golden Elites.

y ese fue el final del ultimo Spartan sobreviviente en Reach donde se pudo haber terminado la batalla en Reach, pero gracias a su sacrificio de él y del Equipo Noble, se logró que el Paquete (Cortana) estuviera sana y salva en el USNC Pilar of Autunm donde lograron saber dónde atacaría de nuevo el Covenant y revelar lo que querían los profetas...Los Anillos Halo.

 _ **2 semanas después de la caída de Reach**_

Tras la Caída de Reach y el sacrificio del último miembro del Equipo Noble El Planeta de Reach estaba condenado a la destrucción donde fue Cristalizado el planeta exterminando toda clase de vida en este lugar, pero gracias a las acciones de Noble 6, logro que la nave el UNSC Pillar of Autumn logró escapar del planeta con la ayuda de Noble Seis cuando éste destruyó uno de los Cruceros de Batalla que intentaban frustrar la huida. Una vez en el espacio profundo donde ya con la I,A Cortana y el Capitán Jacobo Keys pusieron manos a la obra al contraataque ante el Covenant donde ellos atacaron primero obligando a Cortana y a Keys despertar a su Mejor Spartan, el Spartan 117 o mejor conocido como el Jefe Maestro que ha estado en estado de Criogenización donde este y una compañera Suya, otra Spartan Linda-058 ambos, lograron contener el ataque furtivo del Covenant, pero al saber que el Covenant quería a Cortana, el capitán Keys le dio la I,A en forma de Chip que contenía a la chica virtual al Jefe maestro donde este y la mayoría del personal del Pillar of Autumn a excepción del Capitán Keys y algunos voluntarios donde optaron quedarse en la Nave para dirigirse a un Anillo (Instalación 04) donde la mayoría cayeron en este lugar y sucedió los Acontecimientos de la Batalla en la Instalación 04, desde la batalla entre los USNC y el Covenant, el despertar de los Centinelas y de los Floods donde tanto el Jefe Maestro y Cortana tuvieron varios encuentro ante el Covenant, los Forerruners y los Floods, en especial estos últimos eran los más peligrosos ya que convertían tanto humanos y covenant en infectados, obligando al Jefe Maestro tomar el índice de Activación de Chispa Culpable 343 para saber cómo detener a los Floods y era la destrucción del Anillo, donde tuvieron la suerte en donde había caído el Pilar of Autumn y con los Implantes microchips del cuerpo del Capitán Keys pudieron activar la fase de Autodestrucción de la Nave cosa que trataron de impedir Chispa Culpable 343, los Floods y y el Covenant...y a contrarreloj el Jefe Maestro y Cortana salieron con vida de lugar luego de que tomaran un Interceptor Longsword y justo a tiempo tras ver que el anillo Halo se desmoronaba matando toda vida que habitaban en el anillo.

\- Hicimos lo que debíamos... por la Tierra... Halo... -dijo Una Aliviada Cortana al ver que estaban a salvo tras salir vivos del anillo.

-No.… creo que acabamos de empezar-Dijo El Jefe Maestro mientras se quitaba el Casco y sentándose en el asiento del piloto viendo el espacio exterior tras sobrevivir de otra batalla más para el Legendario Spartan 117.

Meses después tras lo Sucedió de los Acontecimientos de Halo, El Covenant con más ferocidad gracias a las acciones de los Profetas decidieron invadir en la tierra donde el Spartan 117 y Cortana tuvieron que luchar nuevamente ahora en el Cairo y en otros lugares del Planeta deteniendo la invasión del Covenant pero había traído nuevas amenazas como los Floods dirigiros por Gravemind y los Forerruners por Chispa Culpable 343. Tras luchar por semanas se logró detener a Tartarus (Lider de los Brutes) pero a costa de que Gravemind se apoderara de Cortana y el Jefe Maestro cayera a la tierra en un lugar desconocido de la tierra.

Semanas luego de la caída del Jefe maestro fue despertado por un grupo de Marines dirigidos Johnson y de manera inesperada la de un aliado particular, del Inquisidor (Lider de los Elites) donde le informaron al Jefe maestro al tanto mientras este estaba inconsciente vio que las cosas nuevamente estaban más ya que nuevamente está contraatacando el Covenant en África donde el Spartan lucho en Nueva Mombasa (Kenia, África) donde a penas y duras pudieron expulsar al Covenant ya que nuevamente otra amenaza les cayó en el cielo...Los Floods, nuevamente estaban al ataque donde infectaron en el lugar tanto humanos y del Covenant obligando a que dejaran de luchar ambas facciones...por ahora

en una información confidencial supieron del paradero del Profeta La Verdad y de Cortana, donde ella era prisionera de Gravemind, y en una Incursión en un nuevo Anillo (Instalación 00) con la ayuda de los USNC, ODSTS. Elites y de Chispa Culpable 343 asaltaron 3 de los reactivos donde sabotearon las defensas del anillo a un gran costo de la Muerte de la Comandante Miranda Keys del Capitán Avery Johnson, pero se logró la derrota del Covenant con el Asesinato del Profeta la Verdad, Eliminar al Traidor de Chispa Culpable 343 y de Gravemind, luego de rescatar a Cortana retenida por los Floods.

en un último intento en detener a los Floods tanto el Jefe Maestro, el Inquisidor y Cortana activaron los mecanismos de defensa de Halo autodestruyéndose con toda forma de vida que habitaran en el lugar, y sin tiempo que perder, el trio se subió en un Warthog y a contrarreloj en peligro en que el anillo los mataran se subieron como sea posible en una nave el UNSC Forward Unto Dawn estacionada por suerte en la base y sin más solo pisaron duro en el acelerador y con una rampa lograron lo imposible.

y eso nos lleva a esta situacion en este momento

 _ **En un anillo de Halo (Estacion 00)**_

¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El ruido ensordecedor de una camioneta o mejor dicho del Warthog (Jabali) estrellándose de forma estertorosa en la Nave ``Forward Unto Dawn´´ en donde dos sujetos estaba levantándose luego de su aterrizaje forzoso.

Y a pesar de que querían recomponerse del impacto, no tenían el tiempo preciado debió que estaban en uno de los Anillos de Halo y que cual desafortunadamente estaban en sus últimos momentos de autodestrucción programada para destruir la amenaza de los Floods una raza parasitaria destructora de mundos de forma definitiva. Nuestros héroes se trataban del Líder de los Elites del Covenant ``El Inquisidor ´´ y el Spartan-117 ``El Jefe Maestro´´ estaban apresurados para irse de este anillo antes de que ese se destruyera todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

-¡Spartan!. Decía el Inquisidor esquivando algunas cajas que estaban cayendo debido la gravedad aumentaba por Halo.

-Adelántate, yo tengo algo que hacer. Responde el Spartan esquivando algunos vehículos siendo tirados debido la gravedad, mientras que se dirigía hacia el control de mando.

-Espero que lo logres Spartan. Decía el Inquisidor por última vez para luego tomar el mando de la nave.

El Spartan asintió ante las últimas palabras del Elite y se dirigió para poner el chip en donde estaba la I.A (Inteligencia Artificial) Cortana, en los controles de lanzamiento de la Nave ante la presión de la inminente explosión del anillo que se aproxima.

-vamos Cortana. Decía pensando el Spartan.

-Aguanta ya está. Responde Cortana agitada.

Una vez que se activaron los propulsores de la nave dio comienzo la carrera por la sobrevivencia entre la nave y la explosión del Anillo de Halo y para la mala suerte del Spartan cuando ya estaban saliendo del interior del anillo, la gravedad comenzó a hacer de las suyas haciendo que el spartan perdiera el equilibrio cayendo de la cubierta hacia el borde exterior pero por fortuna el Jefe Maestro se sujetó fuertemente de la cubierta agarrándose del metal para luego escalar hacia una preocupada Cortana pensando en que había perdido a su compañero.

-Jefe. Dice Cortana preocupada por el Spartan.

El Spartan ya una vez esquivado los últimos restos de vehículos que amenazan con caerle en su cabeza había llegado al puesto de control en donde estaba una aliviana Cortana y ambos miraban el final del anillo de Halo autodestruyéndose mostrando un gran destello de luz blanca que cegó a nuestros héroes mientras que esperaban que la nave se alejarse lo más posible del anillo para no quedar en medio de la explosión.

-Si no logramos… Susurraba Cortana con preocupación.

-Lo lograremos. Responde con seguridad el Jefe Maestro.

Luego todo el lugar comenzó a oscurecerse luego del gran flash viendo como comenzó a destruirse el Anillo de Halo y todo lo que habitaba en él, sin saber si habían sobrevivido o no.

 _ **Varios meses después**_

 _ **Planeta Tierra. 3 de septiembre del 2553.**_

Luego lo sucedido se encontraba el nuevo comandante de los Marines del planeta tierra junto con el Líder de los Elites El Inquisidor luego de que su Nave, bueno la mitad de su nave hallara impactado en el océano él fue el único sobreviviente de la explosión del Anillo Halo, él y los demás estaban de luto luego de que se supieran de que la otra mitad de la nave en el cual estaban el Spartan 117- o el Jefe Maestro y Cortana hallaran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra estaban rindiendo sus homenajes ante los caídos tanto humanos y del Covenant ahora que estaban en paz por más de siglos de guerra entre ambas razas.

-Para nosotros, la tormenta termino, la guerra acabo, pero no nos permitamos jamás a aquellos que viajaron a la huyente oscuridad y no volvieron… pues su decisión requirió más allá del valor… sacrificio…. y, una convicción firme y de lucha, nuestra lucha, estaba en otra vida… mientras comenzamos la reconstrucción, esta ladera seguirá baldía, un recuerdo para los héroes caídos, nos ennoblecieron a todos, y no deberán ser olvidados. Decía el Comandante en su discurso ante los invitados que se trataban de algunos Marines y Elites por parte del Inquisidor que también estaba para honrar a su antiguo Rival/Camarada.

En eso el comandante hacia el saludo militar haciendo la señal al capitán junto con siete tropas en fila con los rifles de batalla apuntando al ocaso del atardecer.

-¡PRESENTEN ARMAS!- Grito el capitán haciendo que los demás soldados dieran el tradicional cañonazo de los 21 disparos en homenaje a los caídos.

Y se escuchó los 21 disparos en todo el lugar.

El Inquisidor, se acercó hacia el comandante mientras él seguía mirando el monumento de los caídos, en el cual estaban fotos, flores, los nombres, códigos y apodos de hombres mujeres, elites y demás héroes que murieron en la guerra.

-Recuerdo como comenzó esta guerra, lo que su raza le hico a la mía, no puedo perdonarlos…. pero tiene mi agradecimiento, por quedarse a su lado hasta el final… es duro pensar que el está muerto. Decía el comodante mientras se daban las manos al Inquisidor en el cual el acepto ante la despedida del Comandante humano.

Ya una vez que todos se fueron, el Inquisidor miro por última vez el monumento de su antiguo camarada caído.

-Fue muy fácil. Susurraba el Inquisidor, despidiéndose de la tierra mientras era transportado por la nave del Covenant.

Ya en la nave los Elites ahora libres de la tiranía del Profeta, y de las amenazas de los Floods, ahora se embarcaban hacia su hogar, a Sanghelios, luego de siglos de derramamiento de Sangre de sus camaradas por guerras sangrientas sin sentido.

Pero por fin, había llegado el momento de paz para Humanos y el Covenant.

O eso parecía...

 _ **Mientras tanto en una parte del espacio exterior…**_

Nos encontramos en un lugar oscuro poco alumbrado por las luces de las estrellas y galaxias con sus hermosos colores azul cielo a rojo carmesí, ahí deambulaba lo que fue la Nave ``Forward Unto Dawn´´ partida a la mitad tan solo había dejado la parte de la carga en donde estaban las municiones de diversos tipos de armas, y de los restos de vehículos destruidos por la explosión del Anillo, al parecer nadie había sobrevivido tal destrucción… o eso pensaban.

-¿Jefe? ¿Me Escuchas? Decía una voz de una mujer preocupada al tratar de comunicarse con su Jefe.

Esa era la voz de Cortana hacer contacto con el Spartan, ver si sobrevivió a la explosión de Halo.

En eso un par de luz se prendieron y aparecía entre las penumbra oscuridad el Spartan con sus luces de su casco prendidas alumbrando el oscuro lugar de la nave

-¿Cortana? Decía el Spartan 117 flotando en la nave debido la poca gravedad que había en el espacio miraba el lugar.

-Qué alivio, creí que también te había perdido. Dice Cortana Aliviada al ver a su jefe con vida.

-¿Qué paso Cortana? ¿En dónde estamos? Dice/pregunta el Spartan-117 mirando el espacio exterior y mirando algunas galaxias y lo que al parecer era la planeta tierra.

-No estoy segura, cuando halo disparo en su autodestrucción, se partió en miles de pedazos causo estragos al espacio exterior pero. Responde Cortana con preocupación a lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Dime Cortana? Dice el Spartan serio al ver la situación tan complicada que estaban metidos.

-Hubo una ruptura en el espacio-tiempo debido la destrucción de Halo, el portal no podría mantearse por sí mismo, lo cruzamos pero ahora estamos perdidos a la deriva en la ruptura, El inquisidor pudo estará salvo debido que fue transportado a las coordenadas exactas en donde se encuentra la base. Pero nosotros estamos en la deriva entre la fisura dimensional espacio-tiempo. Explicaba Cortana con seriedad ante la situación que estaban ella y el jefe maestro en la ruptura.

-Hmp. Gruño el Spartan mientras se alejaba del lugar llevándose el chip que contiene la I.A de Cortana con él y colocándolo en la parte posterior de su casco, y una vez terminado poner a su compañera en su armadura, el spartan se desplazó flotando con la poca gravedad que había se dirigió a uno de los lugares aun intactos que él podría descansar en una de las cámaras criogénica para poder descansar junto con Cortana.

Ya una vez en la parte de los cuartos criogénicos, ponía a Cortana en el puesto de mando en donde aparecía su holograma de ella mirando al spartan.

-Pero lo lograste, verdad… el covenant, los floods. Todo termino. Opinaba una optimista Cortana.

-Se acabó, responde el Spartan con voz agotada al ver que ya se había acabado su misión y su deber como Spartan.

Luego de eso, dejo las armas que había en el lugar desde armas de los Marines (Humanos, Odst y Spartan) y Armas del Covenant. En otro lado por si acaso las necesitara de nuevo, se dirigía hacia una cama Criogénica activaba para dormir de nuevo.

-Lanzare una señal, pero pasara un tiempo antes de que nos encuentren… quizás años. Explicaba Cortana ante la situación al ver que estarían un largo tiempo perdido en la ruptura.

El Spartan asintió lo que haría su compañera, y antes de que se durmiera miro por última vez a su compañera he amiga especial.

-Cuando me necesites…. Despiértame. Dice el Spartan antes de caer dormido en la cama criogénica.

Cortana asentía con tristeza al ver al spartan de nuevo dormido y al escuchar su voz ya cansada y quebrada ver que ya se había acabado su fuego interior como Activo Spartan, ya no sabía que le depararía después en un futuro cercano, miraba al Spartan ver que en un futuro lo despertaría, pero ahora no.

-Te extrañare…John. Decía Cortana antes de descansar también entre los controles del mando.

Y de nuevo el lugar se volvió oscuro y frio en las penumbras de la oscuridad del espacio de la ruptura, esperando si la señal de auxilio llegara si en días, meses o quizás años…

Sin saber que ambos el futuro les depararían un largo camino que recorrer.

 _ **4 años después de la Batalla de la Instalación 00**_

4 años han pasado luego de que nuestros héroes seguían varados en el espacio exterior con la mitad de la Fragata del UNSC Forward Unto Dawn donde Cortana sintió presencia de unos extraños adentrándose en la Fragata donde vio hostilidad al ver las puertas como la abrían, despertó de su largo sueño criogenizado al Spartan 117 y este aun armado con su Rifle de Asalto se adentró en la penumbra de la Fragata donde exploro lo que quedaba y en ello cuando abría la primera puerta un gran contingente de Covenant dispuesto a matar al Spartan, cosa que sorprendió tanto a Cortana y al Spartan al ver que nuevamente son enemigos, por lo tanto el Spartan con ayuda de su compañera virtual repelieron el ataque del Covenant ya que habían logrado activar las defensas de la Fragata al usar misiles y así repeler los cruceros del Covenant, pero no tuvieron oportunidad ya que estuvieron cercas de un nuevo Planeta desconocido para Cortana y del Spartan...Réquiem.

Luego de un aterrizaje forzoso, se toparon con otro nuevo problema para la pareja...otra amenaza llamada los Forerruners (Los Precursores) una de las antiguas civilizaciones más avanzadas y los primeros en enfrentarse a la amenaza de los Floods pero al pasar el tiempo un nuevo lider llamado ''El Didacta'' declaro de que los Forrerruners decidieron exterminar la humanidad y que debe ser destruida.

El Spartan 117 y Cortana tuvieron que salir de este lugar ya que el Didacta junto a su ejército de Caballeros Prometeos, tenían mira hacia la tierra pero antes, se habían contactado con una nave el USNC Unity y este supieron en donde actuarían los del Covenant y Forerruners en una nueva Instalación 03. y a carrera contra el reloj tanto el USNC y los Spartans fueron a ese lugar para detener los planes del Didacta.

Fue una misión titánica de lo que tuvieron que hacer el Jefe Maestro al llegar a la Instalación ya que el Didacta tenia fijo su arma definitiva en destruir la tierra y toda la la humanidad llamado ''El Compositor'' y aunque fuera recriminado por los Altos Mandos de la USNC (Que ha de por sí ya estaban en contra del Spartan) tomo una Nave y se dirigió hacia el Didacta con un arma secreta que era una bomba Havok y poner fin a las ambiciones del Didacta y los Forerruners.

y eso es lo que nos lleva a esta situacion.

 _ **En una parte de la Nave Mantle's Approach**_

Se encontraba el Jefe Maestro armado con un Rifle de Batalla junto con la bomba HAVOK donde en pleno camino asesino un par de caballeros Prometeos y este con un Rifle de Batalla y la Bomba HAVOK que no era más que una pequeña bomba nuclear se coló en donde estaba el Compositor siendo disparada en una parte de la ciudad de Nueva Phoenix asesinando a millones de personas indiscriminadamente por el Didacta. y mientras caminaba por el puente de luz escuchaba los susurros del Didacta donde este prefirió atacarlo a traición empujándolo con su fuerza gravitacional levitándolo quitándole la Bomba y tratando de comprimirlo a la muerte si no fuera por la intervención de Cortana que se había infiltrado para inmovilizar de manera momentánea al Didacta que trataba de quitarse las trabas puestas por Cortana y y el jefe maestro que apenas se sujetaba del puente de luz logro escalar para implantarle una granada suya al Didacta a quemarropa en el torso donde este exploto aturdiéndolo, y viendo la oportunidad el spartan lo tacleo al Didacta lanzándolo al abismo de la nave matándolo.

Totalmente agotado, y aturdido apenas se arrastraba del puente donde tomo la Bomba HAVOK y este se le quedo mirando al Compositor todavía disparando para luego ver a la tierra, al ver que tal vez sería la última vez que estaría con vida este sin dudarlo apretó el botón de la bomba, cegándolo en un potente Flash Blanco y todo se volvió blanco para el Spartan.

 _ **En un lugar desconocido.**_

De nuevo se encontraba el Jefe maestro acostado en el puente lo que al parecer era un piso liso de color blanco y sintió que aún está vivo al ver su cuerpo e armadura intactos, miro que no lo mato la explosión de la bomba HAVOK, algo que le extraño mucho al Jefe Maestro ya que la bomba debió haberle matado en la explosión junto con el Compositor y la Nave del Didacta.

\- ¿Cortana? ¿Cortana me escuchas? -Pregunto el Jefe Maestro mientras se ponía en pie y esperando si su compañera se encontraba bien.

-Si John, me sorprende que aun estemos vivos, la bomba HAVOK debió haber borrado rastros de nosotros-Respondió una escéptica Cortana también observando el lugar.

-Yo les puedo responden a sus preguntas Spartan 117 y Cortana- Dijo una voz profunda que su tono era de suma autoridad y respeto.

Y en un resplandor de luz aparecía un sujeto de apariencia masculina de una edad aproximada a los 40 años de edad de tez blanca platino, ojos con un iris de color dorado, cabello largo de color negro azabache con vestuario tipo toga de color negro. Algo que le llamo la atención al Spartan y a la chica virtual en sentir el aura que desprendía de ese sujeto.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto/Ordeno el Jefe Maestro apuntando de manera cauta con su rifle de batalla al sujeto que ni se inmuto ante la orden del Spartan.

-Tranquilo Joven Spartan 117 no quiero causar problemas vengo en son de paz y si quieres saber mi nombre es Halo-Se presentó la entidad con tono tranquilo que calmo al Jefe Maestro que al ver que no era hostil bajo su arma dando un suspiro de alivio en Cortana.

-Bien eso ya se volvió raro. Una entidad que aparece de la nada, eso sí es extraño…pero al igual que John, ¿porque estamos aquí en este lugar? -Pregunto Cortana, pero en vez de tener un tono hostil ella lo hizo de manera más diplomática al Sujeto llamado Halo.

-En estos momentos ustedes están en la tierra sano y salvo, tras la explosión en el Espacio al usar la Bomba HAVOK destruisteis el ataque definitivo del Didacta y de los Forerruners, pero no estoy aquí para felicitarlos, sino para encomendarles una misión importante…-Dijo Halo en tono muy serio que captó la atención de John y de Cortana al escuchar que tenían una misión para el dúo.

\- ¿De qué trata la misión? Y ¿Por qué a nosotros dos especialmente?-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo tanto John y Cortana a la entidad de Halo y este al ver que querían saber sobre esa nueva encomienda o mejor dicho misión.

-Hmmmm por donde comienzo…ustedes dos…-Comenzó a Narrar el sujeto donde les explicaba de la forma más breve y comprensible de que ellos dos serian clave para una misión de suma importancia para el dúo de Spartan y I.A.

Luego de que le explicara la Misión por parte de Halo al jefe maestro y Cortana que todavía no tenían una respuesta por darles, este le dijo que los estarían esperando durante algunos años esperando su respuesta y sin más se despidió del Jefe Maestro y de Cortana mientras que ya en la tierra eran ayudados por los Marines de la USNC tras la batalla ante los Forerruners.

La batalla había terminado pero no la guerra ante el Covenant y los Forerruners y eso lo sabían muy bien El Jefe Maestro y Cortana….

 _ **3 años después**_

 _ **6 de junio del 2560**_

 _ **En nueva Mombasa (Kenia), África o de lo que queda de ella**_

Han pasado 3 años tras el enfrentamiento ante los Forerruners y el Covenant las cosas habían cambiado durante estos años….

En primera tras un momento periodo de ''paz'' las cosas se normalizaron en la tierra sino fuera por los Altos Mandos del consejo militar de la USNC Y LA ONI decidieron etiquetar al Jefe Maestro un traidor y un criminal de guerra por los siguientes ''cargos'' que se le impulso al Spartan

 _Destruir 3 Anillos Halo (Bases de Instalación Halo)_

 _Destruir el USNC Pilar of Autumn_

 _Colaborar con los enemigos (Elites, Floods y Forerruners)_

 _Fingir su muerte_

 _El extermino y destrucción de la ciudad de Nueva Phoenix_

 _Desobedecer Ordenes del Alto Mando Militar_

 _Deserción a la USNC_

 _Y en no dar la I.A Cortana ante el Consejo Militar_

Tras culparlo, el Spartan 117 con los pocos Aliados que le quedaban decidió estar en la Clandestinidad evitando la persecución y cacería impuesta por el Alto Mando que envio a los nuevos Spartan Clase IV a la captura y Ejecución del Spartan 117 y de la I.A Cortana. Tras ese revuelo en su nombre, nuevamente se reactivó la guerra entre los Humanos-Covenant-Forerruner y gracias a ello el Jefe Maestro siendo ayudado por Linda-058, el Inquisidor y de algunos miembros especiales de la ODST y Elites le dieron una nave en donde pueda huir a un lugar donde fue abandonado por los habitantes tras la anterior guerra entre los humanos y el covenant, y este lugar era….Nueva Mombasa, Kenia, África.

Luego de días en evitar las capturas de la USNC y de sus viejos enemigos (Covenant y Forerruners) el Spartan 117 y Cortana están en la ciudad abandonada de Nueva Mombasa totalmente en Runas, pero era un lugar perfecto para esconderse de la captura mundial en su contra de los Corruptos Militares que buscaban beneficiarse a costa de más vidas en prorrogar mas la guerra.

Con las instrucciones dadas por los pocos amigos que le quedaban, El Jefe Maestro fue a uno de las bases que aún quedaban en pie oculta debajo de los pies de la ciudad abandonada, vieron que había un enorme Crucero de batalla abandonado por los Marines tras la batalla en Nueva Mombasa y varios armamentos, vehículos, y demás planos.

Ante aquello nuevamente aparecía la entidad que no habían visto hace 3 años y esta entidad era Halo que aparecía en un Flash dorado cegando momentáneamente al Jefe Maestro y a su compañera Cortana.

-Hola de nuevo Spartan 117, sé que es un mal momento en la cual están pasando, pero…-Trato de disculparse la entidad, pero el Jefe Maestro lo interrumpió con su mano.

-No te molestes, sabias que los altos mandos nos darían la espalda a mí y a Cortana, y bueno ya he tomado mi decisión…iré a esta nueva dimensión a ayudar a este mundo como mi deber como Spartan no dejare que ningún sacrificio sea en vano.

-También iré yo John recuerda que todavía tengo que cuidarte de las espaldas. - Dijo Cortana que también le reclamaba que también estaría con el Jefe Maestro en las buenas y en las malas.

-Sabia decisión que han tomado Jefe maestro, y quisiera serles sincero con ustedes dos, sé que ustedes han pasado por varias cosas y no quisiera que más se sobresalten en decirles que soy un Dios Primordial-

-¿Dios Primordial?-Dijeron al unisonó tanto el jefe maestro y Cortana con cierto esceptismo al escuchar que enfrente suyo se encontraba un dios primordial.

-Ok, eso es lo más extraño que he visto-Dijo una escéptica Cortana ya que ella al seguir la lógica, no tenía sentido en ver un dios en estos momentos.

-Ni que lo digas que he estado en diferentes mundos en ver auto proclamados dioses (recordando a Gravemind, los Profetas del Covenant y el Didacta) y esto es lo más loco que he visto-Dijo el Jefe maestro también un tanto escéptico en lo que le dijo Halo en que es un Dios primordial.

-Hmmm sabia en que no me creían, les estoy diciendo la verdad y una prueba que puedo respaldarme es esta...bien equipo puede aparecen. -Dijo Halo al ver que ellos seguían escépticos en que él era un Dios y no lo culpaban, ya que ellos al estar en el futuro no era nada fantasioso a lo sobrenatural.

y detrás suyo de Halo aparecían de por Flashs el revivido Equipo Noble que murieron en la Caída de Reach

El Capitán Carter (Noble 1) Criptoanalista Kat (Noble 2) Francotirador Jun (Noble 3) Detonador Emile (Noble 4) Artillero Juan (Noble 5) y Lobo Solitario (Noble 6).

-¿Cortana? ¿son lo que son los que me habían contado en los expedientes secretos de la USNC? -Pregunto el Jefe Maestro al ver el equipo noble con vida y ver que ellos también estaban sorprendidos en ver al Jefe Maestro y la I.A Cortana.

-Así es John, es el Equipo Noble, uno de los mejores equipos de Spartan que hayan existido, me alegra verlos de nuevo sanos y salvos y disculpa si no le creí...es muy rara vez en toparse con alguien con poderes divinos-Se disculpó la chica virtual al dios y este aceptaba la disculpas.

-Igual yo, le debo una disculpa, no era mi intención desconfiar de vosotros, sino que...-trato de defenderse el Spartan y el Dios primordial le interrumpió con una mano.

-No te preocupes Jefe Maestro comprendo su desconfianza hacia a mí y es común en desconfiar a alguien con poderes divinos de un dios y como veras tú y Cortana, pero ustedes dos no estarán solos ya que el equipo noble estará con ustedes en esta misión que es de suma importancia, me han comprendido bien-Dijo Halo de manera seria captando la atención de los Spartan y de Cortana.

-Entendido Halo-Respondieron al unísono el grupo de Spartans mientras que otros asentían a la orden del dios primordial.

-Bien, ya que todos están reunidos aquí, serán mejor que empaquen todo lo necesario a la Nave ya que pronto se despedirían de la tierra para dirigirse con un amigo mío que les dará más detalles de su próxima misión...comprendieron bien todos.

Entendido/De acuerdo-Dijeron El equipo Noble junto con el Jefe Maestro y por lo tanto aprovechando que ya estaban todos en este lugar decidieron colocar todos los vehículos disponibles de la base, desde Warthogs, Scorpions, Elephants, Hornets, Wasp, Mongoose, Robots, y Armamento de la USNC, Covenant y Forerruners, Municiones, Planos de nuevas armas, vehículos, y demás tecnología recolectada y tomada por Cortana y Halo.

Luego de un día empacando todo en la Nave ahora con el nombre de la USNC New Hope, y sin rastros de sus perseguidores sean dos del Alto Mando, Forerruners y del Covenant aprovechando esa cortina de Humo provocada por ellos 3, el New Hope tomo vuelo desplegando sus turbinas se despedían de Nueva Mombassa y de la tierra alejándose de los más rápido posible de los Radares de la USNC o de cualquier enemigo que lo quisiera ver muertos a ellos. y con las indicaciones de Halo fueron absorbidos por un vórtice donde los estarían esperando otra entidad en una dimensión diferente a la suya.

 _ **Varios meses después**_

Luego de despedirse de su antigua Dimensión, El Jefe Maestro junto con Cortana y el Equipo Noble de Reach estuvieron viajando en varias dimensiones siendo asesorados por Halo y de otra entidad llamado Great Red los llevo a varias dimensiones donde necesitarías de varios elementos y la primera dimensión fue a la de Marvel en una parte de las Industrias Starks (Post de Avengers 2: La era de Ultron ) donde llegaron y fueron recibidos por Tony Stark y Visión y con algo de persuasión por Halo y Cortana lograron brindarles apoyo por parte de Tony este le dio planos de nuevos vehículos como el Portaaviones the Shield y anterior sede de los Avengers, Reactor Ark para Cortana y demás vehículos e armamentos que necesitaban Plasma e Iones Comprimidos (Covenant y Forerruners), mejoras en Cortana por parte de Visión y Tony mejorando su I.A habilidades en la cual pudiera hackear, infiltrarse sin ser vista, y en sabotear cualquier maquinaria y además de la posibilidad de materializarse en cierto tiempo en el mundo real para el asombro de la chica Virtual, mientras que también les ayudaban a enfrentarse con viejos enemigos usuales de Tony y de los Avengers desde Miembros de Hydra, y otros enemigos exteriores que amenazaran a la tierra por un tiempo los Spartan ayudaron a Tony Stark o mejor conocido como Ironman junto a la visión, y al finalizar por Tony y de Natasha (Viuda Negra) les daba Videos en forma de chips, de Artes Marciales estrategias y ciencias como en crear los reactores, armas, municiones, vehículos y demás cosas necesarias para los Spartan en su siguiente misión y sin más que hacer el USNC New Hope se despedían del Multimillonario Avenger y de los demás Avengers y partiendo a una nueva dimensión..

 _ **...al de Call of Duty Modern Warfare….**_

Ahí solamente recopilaron nuevos planos y demás municiones de armamento para sus armas de la USNC y algunos planos de vehículos tales como un Submarino, Acorazado, Destructor, Portaaviones, y demás elementos necesarios, así que fue un viaje de transición y sin más se retiraron de esa dimensión para partir a otra nueva dimensión donde ahí es su verdadera misión para los Spartans.

ya en otra dimensión muy muy alejada.

Nuevamente con ayuda de Halo y de Great Red lograron llegara esta dimensión con el USNC New Hope donde en este viaje dimensional para el equipo noble y el Jefe Maestro últimamente se sentían cada vez más jóvenes de lo usual hasta los más viejos como lo es Juan (Noble 5) y el Jefe Maestro se sentían mas rápidos, agiles y saludables debidos de años guerras que han tenido y sin saberlo ya que Halo en ese tiempo ha estado rejuveneciendo al Equipo Noble y al Jefe Maestro ya que en esta misión necesitaran de toda la ayuda posible en este mundo y para aquello fueron recibidos por una entidad femenina una mujer de tez caucásica clara, de ojos color rojo carmesí, peliblanca blanca como la nieve y vestimenta de un hermoso vestido largo de color azul Celeste y su nombre es Minerva otra Diosa primordial de este mundo.

Ella le explico una breve introducción de lo que está ocurriendo en este mundo...Hay una guerra que ha durado más de 1000 años donde el imperio ya corrompido hasta sus entrañas ha estado doblegando con puño de hierro a la población y demás ciudades Obligando a las entidades en buscar ayuda de otra dimensión que solamente la Dimensión de Halo les brindaran su apoyo para ayudar al Ejercito de los Rebeldes.

Sin nada más que hacer, el USNC New Hope, se dirigía a una parte alejada de la Capital del Imperio donde la gran Nave descendió estableciéndose en las afueras de la ciudad, y tanto el equipo noble y el jefe maestro han llegado al mundo de Akame ga Kill a una nueva aventura de sus vidas.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Que tal amigos, muy buenas a todos/as aquí de nuevo con un nuevo fic donde un amigo me recomendó que viera el manga de akame ga kill y la verdad no lo había visto y vaya que me gusto y anduvimos viendo con que cross podría conllevear y estábamos entre Call of Duty, Assassin Creed y Halo y al final nos decidimos en poner Halo y poner algunos elementos dije elementos de otras series como Marvel y de Call of Duty Modern warfare

Ya pronto verán en acción el equipo noble junto con el jefe maestro en este nuevo mundo inohspido y ya verán que ese grupo se le unira a la Division de Night Raid

Y ya estan las parejas establecidas asi que no se preocupen ya que mi socio y yo nos encargamos de poner las parejas, asi que todo estará desde parejas, armas, vehículos, elementos como las armaduras y sus habilidad, y estamos viendo si seguir en el manga ya que en el anime fue mas breve y rápido.

Les agradezco mucho por su apoyo y paciencia que han tenido y espero que este fic les agrade como al igual que muchos fics que tengo y espero sorprenderlos en el próximo capítulos que ya ando escribiéndolo y el de muchos fics mas.

Bueno sin mas me retiro

Hasta la proxima


End file.
